1. Field of the Invention
An improved low voltage high speed logic circuit having a reliable low voltage push-pull output. The circuit employs a push-pull Darlington current sink and has improved noise tolerance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many integrated semiconductor circuits for performing the NOR (NAND) binary logical function are known to the art. A number of texts have been published which disclose the circuit design and operation of binary logical circuits. For example, two such texts are (1) "Designing with TTL Integrated Circuits" by Texas Instruments Incorporated Components Group, Copyright 1971, McGraw-Hill Kogakusha Ltd., and (2) "Digital Integrated Electronics" by Herbert Taub and Donald Schilling, Copyright 1977, McGraw-Hill, Inc.
Identified below are two U.S. patents, a pending U.S. patent application and a number of publications which disclose the fabrication and structure of binary logical circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,363 entitled "Logic Switch with Active Feedback Network" granted Apr. 29, 1970 to Teh-Sen Jen et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,314 entitled "Logical Current Switch" granted Sept. 5, 1978 to V. L. Gani et al. PA1 U.S. patent application Ser. No. 221,684, entitled "Transient Controlled Current Switch", filed Dec. 30, 1980 by J. A. Dorler et al and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,498 on Nov. 11, 1983. PA1 "Darlington Current Sink" by F. Montegari, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 20, No. 5, Oct. 1977, pages 1764-5. PA1 "Schottky Transistor Logic Circuit Receiver" by F. A. Montegari, IBM Technical Disclosure bulletin, Vol. 20, No. 11A, April 1978, pages 4374-5. PA1 "Binary Switching Circuit" by J. L. Walsh, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 14, No. 1, June 1971, page 193. PA1 "Collector Drive Circuit with High-Input Impedance" by A. J. Gruodis, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 11, Apr. 1976, pages 3637-8. PA1 "Transient Push-Pull Driver"by W. S. Klara et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 18, No. 11, Apr. 1976, page 3651. PA1 "Current-Controlled Gate Push-Pull Dotting" by A. H. Dansky et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 24, No. 6, Nov. 1981, pages 3031-4. PA1 "Low Voltage Current-Controlled Gate" by D. C. Banker et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 24, No. 11A, Apr. 1982, pages 5609-12. PA1 "Active Pull-Down Circuit for Current-Controlled Gate" by A. H. Danksy et al, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 24, No. 11A, Apr. 1982, pages 5613-18. PA1 "Complementary Current Switch" by F. A. Montegari, IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 25, No. 3B, Aug. 1982, pages 1478-9.
No representation is made that the above identified application, patents and publications represent the only prior art or the most pertinent prior art.